pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eavil
Test [[User:Eavil|'Eavil']] [[User:Eavil|'Kthx'bai]] :Whenever I type four tildes I get the text form of my sig. iMad Eavil Hi, please reupload the picture of Panic and do not edit the one we already have. Upload with a name like PanicEavil. Thanks.--K? --~Short 10:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure to tack the "Raw Signatures" box in "My Preferences" Brandnew 11:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. Is font size 3 too big for a sig? Eavil ::::I'm not sure. Ask Phenaxkian. He probably knows. Brandnew 19:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems to break the line, I'd say it is. --''Chaos'' -- 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll delete pic from sig and change redirect for panic til I feel like reuploading :/ Hi If i make a bad build, do I get verbally abused and get called a 'newfag' for the next 3 months? --[[User:Eavil|'Eavil']] ''<3s'' 23:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :No! I won't let it happen to Eavilz. <3 Oh and hai that and welcome. :3 --Iggy 's other account 00:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::<3 --[[User:Eavil|'Eavil']] ''<3s'' 01:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Neeeeeeeew sig :D -- 04:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sig needs to be 19px high or less. At the moment it is causing line break. --Frosty 17:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::ITS SO PWETTY!!!! --Iggy 's other account 17:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::19px means i has to crop :( -- 17:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fixed -- 18:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :You might. Bad reputation is cumulative. If you begin raging or making shitty arguments/epic claims, then very probably. Though everyone who would do it is away. --ςοάχ? -- 17:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I WILL PROTECTOR EAVIL!! <3 --Iggy 's other account 19:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey I'm like super friendly and that shit, don't look at me ^__^ --ςοάχ? -- 20:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::wow people really get mad when i vandal gww -- 21:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I, again, really lol'd ;p But you'd better not give yourself away for being a vandal, it's good reputation and that, right? --ςοάχ? -- 05:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would never vandal pvx though D: -- 15:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure you wouldn't. --ςοάχ? -- 15:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::PvX itself is vandalism. ;p --Iggy 's other account 15:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Eeeeeveeeel Yew pwnd gww :3 Lets do it all summer! --Iggy 's other account 22:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Me needs more not blocked proxy ips :< -- 22:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Idd. You use Tor? :3 --Iggy 's other account 22:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::yep ;o -- 22:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Noticed, We used up all IPs Tor had to offer. ;p There will be more later though. :3 --Iggy 's other account 22:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::The blinking name thing is amazing btw. :o --Iggy 's other account 22:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::back had to go walk dog D: -- 23:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Get on msn moars. :3 ::::::::me been away past few days -- 18:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I missed yous! QQ --Iggy 's other account 20:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::boxxy returns today :3 -- 08:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: :3 --Iggy 's other account 10:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::wtb more proxies -- 06:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Idd. ;o --Iggy 's other account 10:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::wtf wireless card broke. -- 03:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC)